Animal
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Stefan is struggling against ferocious instincts after having taken human blood. Elena is determined to help him calm his inner beast. Can she help? Will Stefan just push her away? Songfic.


Animal**  
**Summary: Stefan is struggling against ferocious instincts after having taken human blood. Elena is determined to help him calm his inner beast. Can she help? Will Stefan just push her away? Songfic.

Elena is walking up the pathway to the boarding house; it had been two days since she and Damon had locked Stefan up. She only fears for the worse.

I can't escape this hell**  
**So many times I've tried

Stefan throws himself against the door once again, trying to break out of this hell so as to feed. He had been trying since he woke up. Growling, feeling irrefutably caged, his inner animal pulses with desire to feast on that blood that he had been away from for so long.

But I'm still caged inside

Damon accosted Elena downstairs as she went to see her lover. She watched as Damon rammed the door and fell against it in frustration. _Oh Stefan…_ silent tears fell.

Somebody help me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself

"Elena!" he spoke quickly, his tone somewhat frightened. Elena looks at him, through the little bar window as he looks at her; they stared at one another, knowing that Stefan needed someone to help him through this horrible nightmare. "I can't help myself." He sounded weak; childlike, even. This made Elena cry even more.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal!**  
**This animal, this animal

Stefan is alone once again while Damon is off trying to get rid of John Gilbert. He sits there alone like always, waiting for someone to come. This time it was the last person he would ever guess…Bonnie. This surprised him in the least, but he knew that she wasn't here to apologizes for what she did. "So what if you can see the darker side of me? No one can change this animal inside of me." He spoke firmly yet sadly. "Stefan, what you and Damon did cost my Grams her life. I understand that you wanted to save Elena, but this is what you get when you mess with faith." She told him bitterly. _Ouch!_ He thought sourly. "This is the real you; no one can help you tame your true nature." She spat at him, turning to leave from the little bar window.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her. "Eventually, you will want to end it all. After all, you are a vampire. We'll see how long you can stand your own hunger." She stated, then left.

_This animal…this animal…._ His mind kept playing over and over; he knew someone could help him tame his inner beast, but was he willing to go through with it?

I can't escape myself**  
**So many times I've lied

At his weakest, a vampire can be very dangerous, meaning they are blood thirsty creatures with one thing on their mind…that which sustains them. Stefan knows he cannot escape himself; he tries to tell himself that Elena will come to help him, to save him from himself...but these are all lies. Elena can do nothing to stop his raging instincts.

But there's still rage inside**  
**Somebody get me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself

Stefan's blind rage continues, though it has only been a week since Elena and Damon threw him into the dungeon. Elena came down the stairs to see him. Stefan knew she was coming and didn't turn to face her. "Stefan?" she called to him worriedly. Turning at the call of his name, he then bares his fangs at her, causing her to step backwards. Stefan's face blanched in realization. "ARGGG!" he fell to the ground, clenching his head. "Someone help me through this nightmare! I cant control myself!" he yells.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become****

Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal

It took a lot of courage to pull the door open and step inside when there was a very blood thirsty vampire waiting to pounce on any victim it could manage. Elena is either very stupid or has no sense at all. "So what if you could see the darkest side of me?" Stefan asked her. She lightly touched his shoulder, "No one can change this animal I have become." He told her. Elena hugs him from behind, hearing him take in a sharp breath. "It's not the real you!" she cried out.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become****

Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal

Stefan jumps away from Elena, looking at her with eyes crazed with hunger. "I cannot live if I have to hurt you. I love you, Elena." He spoke loud and clear. "Stefan, please don't!" she cried. Stefan gave her a wary smile then took off his ring, moving to stand in the sunlight. Never in the time she had known the Salvatore brothers had she seen a vampire burn in the sunlight, but now she could do nothing but watch.****

Somebody help me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**  
**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**  
**I can't escape this hell****

This animal, this animal**  
**This animal, this animal**  
**This animal, this animal**  
**This animal****

So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become****

Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal!**  
**This animal I have become

Jolting awake, Elena looked beside her to see Stefan sleeping peacefully. Sighing softly, she leaned over and kissed his cheek before lying back down. _It's just a dream, get it together, Elena._ She thought. Stefan shifted in his sleep, putting his arm around her more protectively before settling down. Elena smiled at this, "Silly vampire." She whispered before curling up to him and going back to sleep.


End file.
